1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a slim liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display device that displays images using a liquid crystal layer that operates as a shutter. A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a display panel including a liquid crystal layer, a backlight unit to radiate light to the display panel, and a housing to receive the display panel and the backlight unit.
Recently, a slim liquid crystal display (LCD), of which edges of a display panel face a housing, has been developed, so as to reduce an area between an image display area of the display panel and the housing. However, since the edges of the display panel directly face the housing, when the housing is formed with a conductive material such as metal, a short circuit occurs between the display panel and the housing, which generates image defects.
Also, since the edges of the display panel face the housing, when an impact is applied to the housing, one of the edges of the display panel impacts the housing. As a result, in the display panel may be broken. Further, the display panel is affixed to the backlight unit using an adhesive, such as an adhesive tape, and when the adhesive ingredients of the tape are deteriorated, the display panel may become separated from the backlight unit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.